I Watched It Begin Again
by MadQuinn13
Summary: After the break up Brittany started to begin her life again. Songfic Saturday, Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Paring: Brittana.


**A/N: Second Songfic Sat/Sunday. Enjoy.**

**Took a deep breath in the mirror****  
****He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do****  
****Turned the lock and put my headphones on****  
****He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Brittany had been dating Sam for eight months now after being dumped by Santana. It was a nice change of pace. Sam never needed her to rush to him in the middle of a night because he had a bad dream. When they went out partying or drinking he never collapsed on a couch drunk while having a mental breakdown over the fact that his grandmother refuses to acknowledge his existence. He never begged her to hold him when they were cuddling because he was cold or just wanted to be held.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late****  
****But you got here early****  
****And you stand and wait****  
****And I walk to you****  
****You pulled my chair out and helped me****  
****And you don't know how nice that is****  
****But I do****  
**

Brittany was so upset over the break up with Santana she gave up on talking to Santana since every conversation still ended with a I love you only now it was followed by an awkward silence and a quick hang up. Now all the colleges were getting out and Santana was coming home. Brittany always felt bad that she never came over and saw her anymore, even when Santana offered to drop all of Brittany's things that were left in her room off at her house the blonde simply said that's okay keep them there only she ended up never picking it up. Instead she just avoided Santana and her house like it was cat Aids. Sam was a god send though, he always helped her keep her mind off losing her best friend and soul mate.

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
**

It wasn't until Brittany got a phone call from Maribel telling her something horrible happened and Santana was in the hospital did she even consider going to see the other girl. She told Sam who offered to drive if she was too upset but she dismissed him suddenly feeling very guilty for their relationship. The entire drive there she thought about what she was going to do. It all depended on how bad she was, if it was just an allergic reaction she was just going to say hi and go. If she was in casts and bloody and scarred for life, than she'd stop by the gift shop and buy some flowers and a few stuff animals. But she did hope it was just an allergy attack. They were easy to fix even if she did swell up like a balloon sometimes.

**You said you never met one girl****  
****Who has as many James Taylor records as you****  
****But I do****  
****We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy****  
****But I do****  
**

Brittany asked the nurse in the nurses' station where Santana Lopez's room was, and also how badly injured was she. The nurse just gave her a small smile and said she was in intensive care and it wasn't looking good, if she wanted to see her and say goodbye she should hurry. Brittany nodded and said thank you before she ran off in the direction of the room. She didn't have any information about how Santana ended up there, in intensive care, hooked up to so many wires. Maribel was right outside the door and she looked horrible, well Brittany figured it was good for someone who was looking at their youngest child in intensive care.

"What happened?" Brittany asked looking at the older woman.

"Her car lost control and she went off the highway, she took out the guardrail. They said she mostly has internal bleeding but if she survives tonight she'll be in the clear." Maribel tried to explain it to Brittany as best as she could remember.

"Are we allowed in the room?" Brittany asked staring at Santana through the window.

"Not for too long okay Brittany? She needs her rest." Maribel wouldn't dream of keeping those two girls apart.

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
**

Brittany entered the room and tried to not like the gasp/scream out of her mouth as she got a closer look at how bad she was. Instead she just sat down in the chair next to her and took it all in.

"Hey 'Tana…sorry I haven't you know answered your texts or calls, been really busy. But as soon you get out of here we'll go to a movie or just stay home and do something. But you have to get better first okay." Brittany knew that when she left the severity of what was going on would hit and she made a mental note to cell her parents to come pick her up.

"I love you, so much 'Tana you need to wake up so we can figure out what we're going to do next." Brittany reached out and gently held her hand. "You can't leave me on the note we're on now. You just can't. We were supposed to have lady babies together and have them shove us in some retirement home where the nurses will have to keep us apart from each other to stop the content old lady sex." Brittany gently kissed her hand which was the one not with an IV taped to it. "Wake up soon sweetie. I love you." Brittany kissed her forehead before leaving the room and giving Maribel a hug. "Is it okay if I stay here with you guys?" Maribel just nodded and told her she wouldn't dream of saying no.

**And we walk down the block to my car****  
****And I almost brought him up****  
****But you start to talk about the movies****  
****That your family watches every single Christmas****  
****And I won't talk about that****  
****For the first time, what's past is past****  
**

Brittany ended up fall asleep in one of the hard waiting room chairs. She woke up when she heard a lot of shouting and rushing people.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked no one in particular. She looked over to the window to Santana's room and saw a nurse changing the sheets. The room was empty minus her. "Where's Santana…where's Maribel…" Brittany got up and went right into the room. "The girl who was in here, where she is?" She asked the nurse wondering why no one woke her when Santana took a turn for the worst.

"Oh, I'm sorry deary, she's gone." The nurse offered her a small smile. Brittany just kept swallowing and blinking. Santana was gone. That was it. She was gone. They wouldn't have lady babies together. They wouldn't grow old together because Santana couldn't grow old anymore, she would be forever young.

Brittany dropped into one of the hard chairs she fell asleep in. She lost her best friend.

She didn't know how long was there for when she heard someone wheel up to her.

"Britt-Britt what's wrong?" Brittany knew she was losing it now if she was hearing Santana's voice.

"'Tana's gone."

"Really?" The Santana like voice asked.

"Yeah. I didn't get to explain to her what was going on, now we can't have lady babies together because she's dead."

"Brittany I'm not dead. I just woke up so I didn't have to be in the intensive care unit." The Santana like voice tried to explain to the blonde. "Just look up." Brittany felt a hand on her chin force her head up.

"Santana! You're not dead!" She was so happy, she didn't know what to say or do, she wanted to scoop her and spin her around but the fact that Santana was still attached to a IV bag made her think it wouldn't be safe.

"Nope not dead. I heard what you said…last night. I love you too Britt, I shouldn't have broken up with you. I was being an idiot. I tried dating other people but it never went past the first date because all I could talk about was how amazing you are and how much I miss you."

**'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
**

Santana was released from the hospital three weeks later and the first thing she did when she got out was go on a coffee date with Brittany, who dumped Sam as soon as she got back home after being at the hospital with Santana.

Their lives were mending after the tragic break up, Brittany did notice that life with Santana was much better than any without. She didn't mind having to take care of her drunk crying ass, or driving miles in the middle of the night because she had a bad dream, it was the feeling of her heartbeat next to her own that made everything right and okay in the world.

**Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**


End file.
